YouTube: Cartoon-A-Rama/Wabbit Season/Monkey See, Doggie Do/Sideshow Jack!
Transcript ''Wabbit Season'' In a bullseye background, the YouTube logo, stylized like the Warner Bros. Pictures sheild, zooms in, then fading to the series's logo. A titlecard then shows the episodes's title. It cuts to the forest as a hunter is sneakingly walking by. He then turns to the audience. *'Anthony:' Shh, be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. He laughs. Another figure is then seen walking by, revealed to be a duck as he's placing "Rabbit Season" signs. *'Seán:' I am a duck bent on self-preservation. He continues as it then cuts to a rabbit hole. Ian is shown as he's reading a book as he hears their steps. *'Ian:' What the heck is happening up there? I hope nobody is filming dead bodies... He leaves the hole and munches a carrot. *'Ian:' Ehh, what's up docs? * ''Monkey See, Doggie Do'' Prof. Brian Utonium is seen on his laboratory making experiments. *'Narrator:' Sugar, spice and everything nice. These ingredients are what makes the perfect little girls. But Prof. Brian Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concotion: Chemical X. An explosion then happens as Utonium looks and notices three girls. *'Narrator:' Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their ultra super powers, Anna, Jenna and Malinda have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil! The girls are then seen flying by as their rogue gallery are preparing to attack, ending up to be defeated one by one. The episode then starts. *'Narrator:' The City of Tobuscusville! Where everyone is sleeping and preparing for next day. Save for one person. A glass is broken as a chimpanzee figure enters at a building. He laughs. *'Brock:' At last... My evil scheme is complete. * ''Sideshow Jack! A couple of clouds are seen in the sky as they're moving by. ''The Simpsons title card then shows. The "P" then zooms to the Simpsons' house as Brock arrives and parks his car. Then, James lands his skateboard on top of Brock's car. He steps out and has to dodge Jaiden on her bike (saying "D'oh!") and then he screams at the sight of Malinda's car coming towards him as he enters the house through a garage door. The family then runs into the living room as they sit in the couch. The episode then starts at a jail cell. A figure is shown in the jail cell, only showing his silhouette. Suddenly an officer walks in. *'Chief Wiggum:' Mr. Terwilliger, your time in prison is over. *'Seán:' Good. He grabs some hidden money and laughs. It then cuts to Springfield Elementary as Superintendent Chalmers enters Principal Skinner's room. *'Chalmers:' (shouting) Skinner! *'Skinner:' (surprised) Superintendent Chalmers! (normally) What do you want? *'Chalmers:' We're broke, Sinner! Really broke! *'Skinner:' Broke?! *'Chalmers:' The situation is so bad we even have to use the janitor to teach French classes. It then cuts to Groundskeeper PJ teaching a French class. *'PJ:' Bonjour, ya cheese-eatin' surrender monkeys! We then go back to the Principal's office as Skinner TBD. *